


Maximum Capacity

by SilentProtagonist000



Series: Ghostriding the WIPs [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Minor Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sort Of, THERE WAS ONLY ONE SEAT, WIP spring cleaning, also sort of, cw: cards against humanity, lo fi beats to study and grind against your best friend to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentProtagonist000/pseuds/SilentProtagonist000
Summary: The Investigation Team is on the bus to Tatsumi Port Island for the Yasogami High school trip. They put Kashiwagi in charge of the buses, so of course they're overcrowded.Yosuke overslept. Some alternative seating arrangements are going to have to be made.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Ghostriding the WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Maximum Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me, you can email me at silentprotagonist000@gmail.com. I take commissions! [I'm also on tumblr! Come say hi!](http://terminal-decline.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm currently trying to root through my old WIPs like a lil piglet searching for mushrooms to see if I can salvage anything worth completing and posting. This was one of them. Half of the story is comprised of my old, moldy writing style from 2019 and half is my current, dumpster fire style. Bonus points to anyone who can pinpoint where I decided to pick this back up
> 
> Cards Against Humanity existed in 2011 so shut up it's canon

Yasogami High put way too much goddamned faith in Kashiwagi.

“You’re telling me,” Yosuke said slowly, the duffel bag containing his clothes sliding off his shoulder, “that there’s no more seats on the bus?”

Everybody in the back of the bus—Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Kanji _for some fucking reason_ , and Souji—stared at him with blank acknowledgement. The last vestiges of Yosuke’s hopes for a seat to himself had withered away into nothingness slowly as he had made his way to the back where his friends sat and beheld the packed rows of students, nigh doubling up in a bus that was clearly too small to hold all of them for the duration of the journey to their school trip to Tatsumi Port Island. Yosuke knew that Kashiwagi had been responsible for arranging transportation because he’d heard his gym teachers whispering conspiratorially about it—about how Kashiwagi thought that overcrowded buses were _romantic_ and _she lost her virginity on a bus in high school._

Yosuke did not see the opportunity that Kashiwagi did.

Instead, he felt Chie’s nonchalant dismissal in the shrug of her shoulders. “Yeah, guess you got here too late,” she sniffed. “That’s what you get for oversleeping, Hanamura.”

“My alarm didn’t go off!” Yosuke sputtered. “It’s not my fault!”

“You should’ve checked your clock before going to bed, senpai,” Kanji pointed out, his hindsight very helpful twelve hours after it mattered.

“Thanks, Kanji,” Yosuke grumbled. He tossed his duffel bag purposefully at Chie’s feet with as much force as he could muster. “Chie, move over.”

Chie scoffed. “Where, Yosuke?” she snapped. “There’s no space, in case you haven’t noticed.” Indeed, Chie’s thighs were squished tightly between Kanji and Yukiko (maybe a _little too closely_ to Yukiko’s, but Yosuke bit his tongue). “You’re going to have to sit somewhere else.”

“ _There_ _is nowhere else!_ ” Yosuke exclaimed, throwing up his hands. “Everyone is practically sitting on top of each other! I don’t know what the hell you want me to do!”

“Go home,” Chie deadpanned.

Yukiko frowned and laid a cautioning hand on Chie’s thigh, a bit too astride her hip to be platonic. Under normal circumstances, Yosuke would think that was hot, but right now, his legs were sore from standing and he was pissed. “Chie,” she said gently.

“What?” Chie said. “We can’t accommodate him. He’s gonna have to lie on the floor if he wants to stay.” She kicked his duffel bag out of spite. “Move it, Yosuke.”

From the far left corner of the back row of seats, Yosuke heard Souji clear his throat before Yosuke could protest. Yosuke had been trying, with every ounce of his willpower, to avoid Souji’s gaze during his entire interaction with Chie, but looking at him at some point today was unavoidable. So he did, meeting Souji’s steely gaze. Souji glanced up at him through too-long lashes and underneath silver bangs, stare inquiring as he flattened his palms on his thighs.

“You can sit on my lap, Yosuke,” Souji said, tone as even as it was when they were fighting Shadows, somehow. “It’s only for an hour.”

Yosuke’s mouth immediately went dry.

Souji looked up at Yosuke expectantly with his cool grey eyes, patting his legs once. Chie and Yukiko followed his gaze. The tips of Yosuke’s ears suddenly felt hot.

Admittedly, things between him and Souji had been… _strange_ as of late. Ever since he’d tried to beat the shit out of Souji at the Samegawa flood plains last week, something had shifted between them. Sure, they continued to hang out under the kotatsu at Souji’s place between Dojima’s shifts and Nanako’s playdates and sit around at Junes after Yosuke clocked out, like they did before. The air between them was just differently charged now in a way that Yosuke couldn’t place. It was electrified with Souji nudging Yosuke’s toes with his under the blanket while they watched the news and Souji’s hand lingering for minutes at a time on the small of Yosuke’s back as he recounted his usual spiel of awful customer service stories from the day. Yosuke still thought girls were cute and nice and smelled good, of course. But he now also thought that he didn’t mind the ghost of Souji’s touches on his skin.

Yosuke didn’t know what to do with that information yet. They were still partners for life, obviously. Yosuke just didn’t know that really meant right now, if anything.

Sitting on Souji’s lap for the ride to the school field trip was _not_ the way he intended to find out.

“Dude, no way!” Yosuke managed to sputter. “I can stand, it’s perfectly fine! You don’t need to… uh… give up your lap? To me?” Yosuke was convinced he sounded like an idiot and he thought his voice broke somewhere in the middle there. Now both of his ears were entirely too warm and wow, now so was the rest of his body.

“Kashiwagi is going to be mad if you stand up or sit on the floor for the whole trip,” Souji pointed out. “She already yelled at Kou and Daisuke for trying to stand. I know you can’t afford to get on her bad side any more than you already are.” Souji arched his flawlessly shaped silver eyebrow up towards his best friend. Yosuke’s fingers jumped just a little against his sides. He knew Souji was right, he’d walked past Kou and Daisuke’s row as they were getting chewed out by Kashiwagi earlier, but—come _on_ —

“Yeah, come on, Yosuke,” Chie chided. “Souji’s right. You’re practically failing homeroom because you’re always aslee—”

“Yeah, all right, fuck off, I know,” Yosuke grumbled. “I just… like… partner, I’m probably way too heavy for you.” He felt a little surge of triumph at his brilliantly concocted excuse. Yosuke _was_ about Souji’s size, after all—it would probably be too much for his leader’s toned, powerful, elegant thighs to hold him up for the entire trip.

Yosuke’s fingers jumped at his side again. _Fuck, I’m hopeless._

Souji let out a breathy snicker. “Really? Yosuke, you’re like a buck twenty-five soaking wet,” he said. “I don’t think you sitting on my lap for an hour is going to do much. Here, I’ll even prop my legs up so you don’t have to sit straight for the whole trip.” He straightened his legs on the footrest before him and rubbed his hands on his clothed thighs again, not breaking eye contact with Yosuke and smirking.

“I said no!” Yosuke protested (even though those ashen come-hither eyes were making an awfully convincing counterargument). “It’s way too embarrassing! I’m not sitting on your lap, Souji.”

“Well,” his partner said, voice dropping low, almost vaguely commanding. “I don’t think you’re in much of a position to refuse.” The look shared between them was indecipherable and it made Yosuke twitch.

Yosuke swallowed. Chie was staring. Yukiko was staring. _Kanji_ was staring and Kanji clearly would have lost interest by now under any other circumstance. Yukiko’s hand still hadn’t moved from Chie’s thigh and he was still failing homeroom as much now as he was several minutes ago.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Yosuke shrugged his shoulders. “Fine,” he mumbled. “If I have to.” He leaned down and tried to pick up his duffel bag, Chie’s foot firmly on the zipper pocket like a dragon guarding its hoard. “Chie, let up, I’ll move it.”

Chie smirked at him and removed her foot from his bag. Yosuke made a point to not make eye contact with her as he slid his duffel bag under the seat in front of Souji. Turning his back to Souji, Yosuke pretended not to notice the fact that the bus was suddenly a thousand degrees hotter as he slid horizontal toward Souji’s lap.

He hit Souji’s knees on the way over. “Scoot over, partner,” he said.

“Oh.” Against the back of his legs, Yosuke felt the sensation of Souji’s legs parting, giving way enough space for maybe half of Yosuke’s ass to fit in comfortably. Taking a deep breath to steel himself—pointedly _not_ thinking about the kotatsu footsie or the mild Junes caresses or the _Hanamura turn off your damn brain_ —Yosuke sat down.

The space between Souji’s legs was a pocket of warmth that Yosuke wanted to melt into. There was a part of him that wanted to sink into Souji’s body, into those firm muscles that he’d seen at work inside the TV world a thousand times, but he willed himself to lean forward just enough to keep the invisible, supercharged membrane between them just out of reach.

“Feeling okay?” Souji’s voice was too damn close to Yosuke’s ear and Yosuke had to suppress a shiver as Souji’s voice tickled the hairs on his tympanum. _When the hell did he get so close?_

Yosuke’s fingers were shaking slightly as he pulled out his MP3, managing a weak laugh as he fumbled for the headphones around his neck. “I’m good, partner,” he said. “Gonna, um. Listen to some music for the ride.”

Souji had the audacity to _hum_ and Yosuke felt it in his bones.

“ _Lame!_ ” Chie shouted, jostling Yosuke out of his nerve-induced trance and Yosuke couldn’t tell if he was grateful or angry at her interruption. She pulled a small black box from her backpack and opened the top. “I brought us a card game to play! You aren’t even going to deal in, Yosuke?”

“Yo, is that Cards Against Humanity?” Kanji asked excitedly. “I hear this is all the rage in the States! I wanna play!”

Yukiko leaned around Chie to peer at Souji and Yosuke stumbled through his lo-fi playlist, failing to ignore the flex of Souji’s thighs boxing him in between his body and the back of the seat in front of them. “Souji, do you want to play?” she inquired.

In front of them, the rowdy kid barked out a loud laugh and slammed his back against his seat, the force of it nearly sending it plummeting into Yosuke’s nose. Yosuke scowled.

“No thanks,” Souji said. “Listening to music sounds like a nice idea, actually. You guys have fun.”

Thankfully, Souji didn’t respond any further to Kanji and Chie’s whining, feeling no further reverberations as Yosuke slipped the headphones over his ears, closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against the seat back of the restless kid in front of him, and tried to distract himself with lyricless sound as he felt the bus lurch into a churning forward motion.

For the first twenty minutes or so, the ride was uneventful. There was a bump here or there, the noisy student in front of him had settled down enough to stop mobbing Yosuke’s forehead like a subwoofer, and the heat of radiating heat of Souji’s chest was distant enough to be a pleasant thrum against Yosuke’s spine. Above the slow, melodic heartbeat of Yosuke’s music, the occasional laugh filtered through his headphones, but never enough to shake him from his state of near-dreamlessness.

Until Kashiwagi’s damn budget bus hit the first pothole.

Yosuke considered it a one-off in the beginning. The bus driver maybe had a bit too much to drink before his shift and missed the timing of a swerve and caught the edge of a wheel on a kink in the road. The force of it knocked Yosuke back far enough to brush against Souji’s chest. He felt Souji breathe in sharply, but Yosuke figured that it was reasonably attributable to the unexpected turbulence. Wrapped up in his music, Yosuke slid back forward slightly in the seat, not missing a beat.

It was the second pothole that was the nail in the coffin.

A few minutes later, the massive _thunk_ that sent Yosuke careening back into Souji landed him squarely onto the center of Souji’s lap. Almost imperceptibly, as if Yosuke hadn’t already been haunted by the sensation of the pads of Souji’s toes against his under the kotatsu in the Dojima residence, he felt something hard against him.

Souji was _hard_. Souji was _actually aroused right now._

Yosuke glanced down at the playlist on his phone with blurred vision. _Lo fi beats to study and relax to—_ he didn’t even know what he was listening to anymore.

A pair of strong, sword-worn hands came to rest against Yosuke’s hips, low enough so that nobody else could see them but the weight of Souji’s thumbs heavy with the implication that Yosuke would know. That warm air, snaking its way under his headphones, was back again. The lo fi beats became white noise, background static.

“Are you okay with this, Yosuke?” Souji murmured into his ear.

Yosuke looked back down at his playlist. He was still listening to lo fi beats to study and relax to. Nevertheless, Yosuke was not relaxed. His pulse roared in his ears. He was sweating _,_ he knew he was _fucked_.

He threw a sidelong glance to Chie, Rise, Yukiko, and Kanji, merely inches away from them. All four of them were wrapped into their game, cackling at various volumes over Kanji’s poor choices as the card czar. They wouldn’t notice.

The beats throbbed.

Yosuke nodded.

“Lean back further,” Souji murmured, almost inaudible, and Yosuke felt like he was about to die. His veins were on fire and there was nothing he wanted less ( _more_ ) than to lean back on what was very obviously Souji’s hard cock while sitting on his lap, less than a few inches from their mutual friends. Nevertheless, the bus—very clearly not on Yosuke’s side—jolted and Yosuke found himself sliding backwards onto Souji’s lap in an effort that was entirely not within his control. He felt Souji sigh.

“ _Yosuke._ ” Souji’s voice was thick, gravelly, and made Yosuke gnaw on his lower lip like it was going out of style. He felt Souji’s hips ride up to meet his ass, nearly imperceptibly, and maybe if it were anybody else (like Chie or Kanji or Rise, someone that wasn’t his best friend that knew him better than anyone), they would write it off as a jerk movement. But Yosuke glanced behind his shoulder just long enough to meet Souji’s gaze and saw how effortlessly his pupils engulfed his eyes, his grey irises nothing but a thin ring of stainless steel around them. Yosuke knew Souji was excited and a part of him wanted to pretend that it wasn’t because of him.

But there was something about the way that Souji’s cock twitched against Yosuke’s hips, something about the way that Souji looked at him with famished desire, that made Yosuke’s thoughts foggy enough to ignore the fact that _they were best friends_ and also _Souji is a guy._ Because even though Yosuke _totally_ liked girls and only girls, Souji was some sort of sexual Switzerland. Yosuke couldn’t ignore just how much Souji’s arousal made him salivate. Maybe that made him gay—or at the very least, bisexual. But from the way that Yosuke’s own cock twitched with interest as Souji shifted into him slightly yet again as the bus hit another small pothole, Yosuke was suddenly consumed with the feeling that he just didn’t give a shit.

And Yosuke shifted his hips back into Souji, cock hard and mind fixated only on the way Souji’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The kid in front of them screeched with laughter at something his seatmate said and slammed against the back of his seat in front of Yosuke. Yosuke barely noticed.

Souji moaned—it was inaudible, so much so that only Yosuke felt the way his vocal chords vibrated against his back, chest arching into Yosuke and trembling at a frequency that only he could perceive. It was perfect, intimate, and Chie dealt Kanji and Yukiko another hand of Cards Against Humanity without even glancing over. Yosuke’s pulse quickened as he felt Souji lean in to him.

“Having fun?” he rumbled, again only faintly enough for Yosuke. Yosuke realized how intimate the whole exchange was all of a sudden and couldn’t suppress a shudder. From his vantage point, he saw Yukiko snicker and play the “bigger blacker dick” card. Nobody else noticed the way Souji whispered into him.

“Yeah,” Yosuke mumbled back. Chie laughed at that moment as she read Yukiko’s card, mercifully covering up his voice.

"You’re going to drive me crazy.” Souji grinded into Yosuke’s ass, bolder this time, and Yosuke felt dizzy. He’d never been interested in dicks, yet somehow the fact that the one attached to Souji was rubbing up against him, aroused because of _him_ , was somehow the best thing that could have ever happened. At this moment, heterosexuality was a moot point to Yosuke.

Yosuke swallowed. “Maybe that’s the idea,” he whispered. At that moment, Kashiwagi’s bus driver seemed to have a similar idea and swerved to hit another pothole like the brilliant driver that he was. Souji unintentionally (intentionally?) rocked into Yosuke’s ass once more and Yosuke realized how fucking horny he was right now. It made his breath hitch.

Under his breath, Souji chuckled. “Dirty,” he breathed, and Yosuke twitched hard enough that he gave a double-take to the rest of the group to make sure they didn’t see. Chie had chosen Kanji’s card—“bees?”—and was still laughing over it. She gave the black card to Kanji, who grinned.

Souji grabbed Yosuke’s hip with his right hand and rolled once into him, groaning softly. Chie laughed at something Yukiko said that Yosuke didn’t quite catch; his hearing had devolved into static. Yosuke wondered how much longer Souji could go, teasing him like this, until he came in his fucking pants and _wow_ Yosuke’s entire body was on fire at the thought of Souji coming right up against his ass, on a bus, surrounded by people—

“Yosuke?” Chie’s voice was an unwelcome reprieve. Yosuke was abruptly aware of four pairs of eyes trained on him. “You all right? You’re bright red.”

Yosuke sputtered and coughed, stealing a glance behind him. Souji had thrown the headphones back on before Yosuke had even noticed and was bobbing his head quietly to the beat thrumming on his iPod, the music faint and his eyes closed. For a brief moment, Yosuke almost wondered if he’d just hallucinated the whole encounter. But a thick wave of pulsing heat against his coccyx reminded him otherwise.

Yosuke was going to pass out.

“Do you have a fever?” Yukiko asked, concern tingeing her voice as she leaned over Chie towards him, hand up to check his temperature.

Squeaking, Yosuke scooted backwards to avoid Yukiko’s hand. He moved further onto Souji’s lap as a result, Souji’s cock throbbing with intense urgency now. Out of the corner of his eye, Yosuke saw Souji’s jaw tighten.

Yosuke was going to _pass out_.

“N-No, I’m fine,” he replied, making a show of fanning his face dramatically. “It’s just, whew, it’s kind of hot on this bus, huh? They’ve got the heat on full blast.”

“Feels fine to me,” Kanji said gruffly.

Yukiko drew back, concern still knitting her brow. “Well, maybe you just need to take off your uniform jacket,” she suggested. “Most everyone else on the bus has taken theirs off, so it wouldn’t be out of place.”

Dizziness continued to engulf Yosuke as he thought about the obscene act of removing a piece of clothing and being coaxed to lean back on Souji, but there was a devious part of him—drunk on the sensation of his friends being so close and yet not knowing, Souji right on the brink but not yet there—that made him chuckle and shuck his jacket. He felt Souji’s breathing quicken against him as he exposed his arms and slid his hips back, now almost completely flush against Souji’s crotch. With hands as steady as he could manage, he unbuttoned the sleeves and began rolling them up his arms.

Yosuke shifted his hips in a slow, singular grind against Souji’s cock. The hand on his left leg, hidden from view of their friends, gripped Yosuke with bruising force and a whine as private as the frequency of a dog whistle. “Thanks for the suggestion, Yukiko,” Yosuke said. “I feel a lot better.”

Yukiko smiled at him before being pulled back into the game by Chie’s prodding, which was just fine by Yosuke, because he was leaning back and Souji’s grip on him was close to cutting off his blood flow. Yosuke laid his back against Souji’s chest—not for long, only for a moment before their friends noticed—only long enough to purr “how you feeling, partner?” into Souji’s earbuds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yosuke managed to catch Souji’s gaze one last time, all pupil and near black with need. “Gonna come,” he hissed between clenched teeth. Another laugh from Kanji; Yosuke would not have heard Souji had he not been so focused on him. “So close.”

Yosuke cut another gaze to his friends. Rise had won this hand and was dealing another to everyone. The kid in front of them had stopped vibrating out of his seat. Yosuke’s headphones were around his neck, the lo fi beats a stifled grouse around his jugular.

Yosuke chanced one more calculated roll of his hips.

That was enough—Souji tensed against him, gasp scalding against his skin, grip tight as he shuddered into Yosuke, coming hard and yet with the lip-biting silence that he tried to keep. There it was—the culmination of wordless whispers in the Dojima residence living room, traded whispers next to the watermelon crates in Junes, seat buddies in Kashiwagi’s virginity-ending overcrowded bus. The denim between them was too thick, yet there was a part of Yosuke that wished he could have felt how much he’d made Souji come.

As he felt Souji go boneless against his seat back, Yosuke’s traitorous brain helpfully supplied: _another time._

“I got to seven black cards,” Rise said smugly, on the edge of Yosuke’s periphery. “I win the game!”

“I got four,” Kanji groaned. “I’m just not funny.”

“The first round doesn’t really matter,” Yukiko said. “This was a warmup.”

Yosuke smiled to himself as he put the headphones back over his ears, relishing in the comforting rub of Souji’s thumb against him, affectionate and slow in the afterglow. A warmup, indeed.

For the other thirty minutes to Tatsumi Port Island, the kid in front of them was still.

**Author's Note:**

> are the creators of Supernatural and Atlas in some sort of cyclical anti-gay kalpa? Maybe so


End file.
